The MacBens
Clan MacBen "Hailing from the Twilight Highlands, Clan MacBen is known for three things: Drinking, fighting, gryphons, and the elements. Wait... ah, screw it. You wanna get to know us MacBens? Simple enough really. Well simple to get to know one of us, but I'd say theres too many of us to really know as a whole. Last count I did landed us a twenty something? Probably more all things considered. Well most of us are shamans, or at least have a connection to the elements. Either the elements or gryphons, sometimes both. Currently lead by Thane MacBen son of Khuidrem MacBen. Thane MacBen has been leading a warband up north against trolls, horde, and anything else that would challenge Clan MACBEN! I'd be willing to bet a couple dragon teeth that you've at least heard of us. From the stories I've heard from my clansmen we've been all the way from Northrend, to Pandaria, to Outland, probably even Draenor if I remember right. Broken Isles were fun, especially Stormheim. Now Kul Tiras and Zandalar, been there as well. Heard quite a few stories. Got plenty to share, but you're here to learn about Clan MacBen." Clan MacBen's Origins Regarded as an altogether small clan originating in the Highlands area, Clan MacBen had its roots in producing singular individuals who went on to perform considerable feats, which in turn brought the legend of the clan to greater heights, and inevitably its size as well. Clan MacBen was established formally by an individual known simply as Papa MacBen, as there seems to be no documentation on his exact name. This figure and his wife, Mama MacBen (similarly unidentified) established renown in many feats, such as their exceptional skill in battle and connection to the elemental powers. Their children, numerous dwarves of considerable renown as well, became the progenitors of a clan that quickly exploded into the mainstream culture of the Wildhammer Clan. Numerous MacBen dwarves made their names in conflicts against the Dark Iron, the Horde, and even a number of bouts against rogue dragonspawn. After a number of generations focused inherently on going out into the world and wreaking havoc, the clan settled itself properly in the town of Kirthaven. Since then, it's resided primarily in the area surrounding, but is still known to send out its kindred into the world, seeking whatever glory they may find. The Beginning (Legend) Excerpt gathered from a particularly eager MacBen kinsman. "I'll be honest, even I doubt some of the tales about what our clan has done, especially some of the tales about Mama and Papa MacBen. Why do we call 'em Mama and Papa MacBen? Hell, it's been about twelve hundred years... Don't much remember their names, don't think anyone does. Either way, the tale goes like this, if I remember correctly: At first, you had Papa MacBen. A man with the fury of the storms and might of the moutains, he tore through any foe you could place in front of him! With an appetite for ale and battle like no other! A greater warrior you've never seen. Now, Mama MacBen is a women of many titles and feats. She was as calm as the autumn breeze and as everlasting as the tides themselves. If there was anyone who could tame the great beast that was Papa MacBen, it was her. Of all Mama MacBen's feats, this is easily the greatest of them all. Papa MacBen is no mere man just like Mama MacBen is no mere woman. His feats are just as numerous and just as great as hers. Except his tend to be of a more fable like nature. He's described as a dwarf who tore the clouds from the sky when they blocked the sun, a warrior who swallowed a storm, and spit fire. They say some of the canyons you see today were made when he laid his sword down to eat. Now you can see why I don't exactly believe many of these tales, but don't tell the other MacBens...." The interview was interrupted by a brief shouting match and a few thrown tankards. It was continued thereafter. '' "Right, ah... Where were we? Right! The taming of Papa MacBen. Now he had heard far and wide that Mama MacBen was a cook and brewer of some renown. Papa MacBen heard many of these rumors and tales weaved about her food and drink. And as legend told it, ol' Papa MacBen was a man with an appetite so hearty, he's why there's only five colors of dragons: He ate the rest! Now, he came to Mama MacBen and asked for a platter of her greatest food and of her greatest drink! They say he stood there for five minutes after saying that, basking in her beauty. As radiant as the sun with eyes as enchanting as the spring season itself! It took her slapping him across the face to snap him out of his trance. Everything fell silent. Papa MacBen was known to have a temper like a volcano, and folks were 'bout ready to start packing up after he called down a storm of fury on that very spot... However, he did nothing. Never before had anyone had the guts to strike him. Of course he hadn't heard what she said and prompted her to repeat it. If she was to create such a feast she would require a few things. It's said that Mama MacBen was a cunning woman who saw an opportunity to test the legend of Papa MacBen, so she figured she oughta. Firstly, she asked of him to slay a lion, not just any lion though a lion so large and so strong its said nothing could pierce his hide! Of course Papa MacBen delivered a uppercut to this lions mouth when it came to take a bite of him, putting the lion down within a instant. Secondly a hydra, but as ye can guess not just any hydra a hydra with nine heads. It could have been twelve, the beast didn't stand a chance. Third, she needed the meat from a great white stag that no other hunter had ever managed to find let alone bring down. Thankfully Papa MacBen is no mere hunter. Fourth, to bring down a great boar said to have been so large and strong he carved the mountains and cliffs! Five, he would have to get the place clean well she prepared the feast. He would have to prepare the entire area for such a feast in no less than a single day, just days prior the area had been blessed by two tornadoes and a particularly nasty earthquake. Luckily, Papa MacBen is wildly known for his cleaning abilities. Sixth, the meat from the elusive man eating white dragon! Seventh, the taming of the great gryphon whose wings had caused those tornadoes. Eighth, to bring down two great wolves who had not the day before devoured a hundred men. Ninth, the acquisition of a great kettle kept by the tides themselves. -- I swear, we're almost done with all these feats. Tenth, the taming of the a ram so mighty his hooves caused the earth to quake. Eleventh, to gather four golden apples the only ones known to be. Finally, the blessing of the spirits to hold such a feast, which required him to press beyond the barrier that separated life and death and speak to the ancestors. These feats took such time and such strength that by the time the feast was being held, ol' Papa and Mama MacBen had become as tight as a pair o' hatchlings. Then, they set off to making a whole clan of dwarves just like 'em. And that's how the MacBen clan started! Sorry for weaving such a long tale for you, but you asked, and I can spare no expense on the tales of the MACBENS!" ''The interview was concluded with another raucous cry of 'MACBEN', and yet another brawl. MacBen Clan Traits There are numerous specific traits that follow the Clan MacBen pretty consistently through its lineage, be they a particular hereditary phenotype or a learned cultural preference. Clan MacBen's members often have hair spanning from black to a rich red, there's been no indications of a blonde MacBen. The clan itself participates in the tattooing of woad on its members, particularly its warriors. According to clan tradition, a gryphon rider almost always has tattoos on his face, whereas an elementalist always bears them on their hands. However, these are hardly strictly kept guidelines, as many of the clan members are covered entirely in these markings. The MacBen clan's skill of riding gryphons has denoted them a particular spot of respect among Wildhammer Gryphonriders. These dwarves are reared from a young age atop a gryphon, oftentimes having received a gryphon on their first nameday. MacBen shamans are also often considered capable elementalists and exceptional stormweavers. It is not unheard of to know a MacBen shaman serve as both a gryphonrider and a elemental weaver. Despite their popularity of elementalists and gryphonriders, there is a large group of the MacBen clan who solely wish to fight with their feet on the ground. These "Highlander Warriors" stride into battle bearing little more than their kilts and their claymores. The current Thane of Clan MacBen is the most seasoned of this caste of MacBen's, and serves as a paragon for others intrigued in this style of combat. Being a MacBen After a few hours of excessive drinking, the MacBen returned to give his points about what it takes to BE a MacBen. "Alright, I've told you about the most important section of MacBen history. Now, you gotta know what it means to be a MacBen. This may be the most important question you'll ever hear. What does it mean to be a MacBen? Well you gotta be loyal to the clan, blood is thicker than water. All though most of us are better with water, don't mean we can't handle our fair share of blood. Most MacBens got some connection to the elements, it's a staple of MacBen culture. Using the elements are something you got a choice on. Gryphons really aren't, sure you can choose not to ride one, but you'll know how to ride one and that's that. That's how the Thane trained his sons, and the Thane before him, and so on. Another important part? Respect. You can jib and jab at each other all you like, but a MacBen has to remember that he needs to respect his elders, and honestly any member of his kin, so long as they don't dishonor the clan. The oldest MacBen around would be Torgrun. He's got the most stories and the most "wisdom", so he demands quite a bit of respect. There's a lot of lads in Clan MacBen, and aye legend says we've got too much masculine energy to decide elsewise, but the lasses of the clan are just as fearsome, and twice as ornery at times. Hell, if you haven't taken a good wallopin' from a lady MacBen, you're no part of the clan." MacBen Clan Current Status In recent years, Clan MacBen has been battling to defend their homeland. The demon invasion of the Highlands served as a focal point for the Clan's efforts for an extended period of time, drawing MacBen kinsmen from all over Azeroth to join forces near Kirthaven. Now, with the demon threat gone and replaced by an encroaching Horde, the clan is dispersed once again in numerous areas, fighting furiously alongside their dwarven kinsmen. Thane MacBen and a legion of MacBen Highlander Warriors are posted in Arathi, fighting off the trolls and other Horde encroachments at the footsteps of Aerie Peak. Other MacBen kindred have been joining forces with the Mead Hall on their ventures against local foes and would-be intruders of Khaz Modan. Recently, Clan MacBen hosted a moot in order to celebrate the clan's resurgence with their newfound cause of battle. MacBen Family Tree Excerpt taken from master scribe Archibald MacLarry's seminal work "A Comprehensive Recounting of the Clans of the Wild Highlands": And now we turn to the matter of Clan MacBen. Infamous even among their fellow Highlanders, the history of this people is shrouded in mystery. This is for multiple reasons: their prodigious rate of reproduction, their insistence on maintaining record of their clan's past solely through oral traditions, and their propensity to create (often contradictory) fables about their ancestors. As such, not even they are fully possessed of the knowledge of their clan's past. I have personally witnessed on more than one occasion a stranger proclaiming themselves a long-lost cousin of Clan MacBen being welcomed into the fold with naught but a shrug—for them, this is not an unusual occurrence. As one can imagine, they are a source of great consternation for the record-keepers of Clan MacLarry. Through extensive interviews with both Clan MacBen and their neighbors, as well as exhaustive attempts to obtain all scraps of documentation about Clan MacBen held by local authorities, we have managed to construct something resembling a family tree for the people of Clan MacBen. It is probable (perhaps even a certainty) that there are members not listed here, so this is not to be taken as an authoritative guide to the ranks of Clan MacBen.